Stuck
by Jasmine-The True Believer
Summary: My life is ruined! Why, you ask? Because not only am I left to supervise my younger brother while my parents travel the world, but I have to live with two Creepypastas, BEN Drowned and Jeff the Killer, who can't get back to the Under World! What is a seventeen year old girl to do? (Rated T for language!)Main pairing: (JeffxOC) little of BENxOC (Pairing has changed!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, dear readers~!**

**I have been working on a few of my stories over the long period of absence, but I can assure you, I am very much alive. **

**A little side note;**

**For those who are following me, I wanted to let you guys know that I am working on THREE of my most popular stories based on reviews! Here they are;**

**-Undertaker's Flower**

**-A Slender Love Story**

**-and this one: Stuck!**

**Another note; for the stories that I have canceled or put on hold, I will accept reviews that could help me with the plot! PM's are preferred, though. **

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy this story, and I will be updating my stories more frequently now that I have most of the plots planned out. **

**Please Review!**

**Chapter One:**

"Are you tired of-_click!_"

"Car insurance-_click!_"

"Sharing is-_click!_"

"Bad for your health!"

I snorted as I flipped through the channels, listening for bizarre yet hilarious sentences.

"Um, Jasmine? Will you please keep it on one channel?" my younger brother complained. "I'm getting dizzy watching the channels change so fast."

My younger brother, Ty, was a eight year old boy with curly brown hair, light-toned skin, and dark eyes that would remind you of Hershey's dark chocolate. He was, surprisingly, one of my best friends. I know, I know. It's very odd for a seventeen year old to be best friends with her younger brother. Not the first time I was told this.

I, on the other hand, has long auburn hair that was normally pulled into a loose bun at the nape of my neck. My eyes were a light brown, and I've had some tell me that they had gold streaks in them. My skin was a bit darker than Ty's.

It was a Thursday evening, and Ty and I had school tomorrow.

"Alright, buddy. Time for bed." I said, switching off the TV.

Ty stayed put. "But I'm not tired."

"Remember that it is going to be Friday tomorrow. I promise that we'll stay up as long as you want tomorrow." I said. Ty pondered this a moment, then sighed.

Holding out his hand, he curled it until only his pinkie stuck out. "Pinkie Promise?"

I hooked my pinkie with his. "Pinkie Promise."

I took Ty up to bed to tuck him in and left, leaving the nightlight on and the door opened a little bit.

As I ventured through the dark house, my mind wandered to my parents.

Ty and I were alone, and have been for a good part of our life. You see, my mom and dad are entrepreneurs, and are always out on business trips. They were home long enough to make me, and when I was ten, they had Ty. After he turned 2 years old, they left for Europe. It's been five, almost six years since I have seen them.

I opened the door to my bedroom and switched on the closest lamp to me. The dim, yellow light bounced softly off the lime green walls. My room wasn't what one would call a normal teenage GIRL'S room. Along the walls were shelves, full of video games for game consoles from the Wii to the Playstation. On a smaller shelf rested a large flat screen TV and TV box. A queen-sized bed wrapped in many shades of green sat in the middle of the room against the far wall. A bit big for just me, but I enjoyed the elbow room.

However; above my bed hung my prized possession: An extra large poster, featuring all of the Creepypastas. And, before you ask, I am a believer that they are real.

I curled up under the sheets after removing my socks, and was asleep in record time.

! #$%

**THUMP!**

I shot up in bed with a cry of surprise. Sleepily I blinked my eyes, listening for another thump. When it didn't come, I passed it off as a figment of my imagination.

**THUMP! **

I sat up once again.

I was not imagining that.

I jumped out of bed, making sure to grab the baseball bat by my bed. I slipped down the stair quietly after making sure Ty was okay.

Nobody was down there, but the TV was turned on.

I see what's going on here. Ty wanted to get a little more TV time in before bed, but something must've spooked him, so he ran upstairs before I could see him. But he made the mistake of leaving the TV on.

I laid the bat against the couch and turned off the TV.

Chuckling to myself, I figured that I might as well cut the kid some slack. I proceeded to walk towards the stairs, when a cold piece of metal was held stiffly against my throat.

"Scream, and I'll kill you." a voice said.


	2. Chapter 2: A Flaw

Chapter Two:

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"If I wanted to die," I whispered. "I would have already screamed."

The man's grip on the knife loosened a little.

"I won't hesitate to kill you," he promised, taking the knife away from my neck.

I took another deep breath.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want?"

"What...do I want?" the man repeated. He broke into a laugh. And not a normal one either. It was one of those crazed laughs that grate against your ears long after they're done.

Not wanting to anger him, I let him laugh for a little longer, but then panicked when I realized that Ty would come down here, and it would be the death of both of us.

"Would you mind not laughing so loud?" I hissed. "I have a younger brother sleeping upstairs."  
"He laughs at questions as such," another voice explained. The laughing came to an abrupt stop, and not only was I enveloped in total darkness, but in dead silence as well.

"Dude! You said she would know who we were!" the first man exclaimed.

"Calm down. Has she seen you yet?" The other voice calmly asked.

A slight pause, then a sigh. "No,"

"Well then, there's the problem, man."

Silence once again.

The TV behind me flicked on, illuminating the room with an eerie glow. Footsteps sounded behind me and I turned.

I was right-they were men. But it was who they were that startled me.

The first man, who I easily assumed held the knife to my throat, wore a white hoodie with black dress pants. His hair was burnt and singed. His skin was unnaturally pale, and his eyes, forever unblinking and dry. A curved line connected to his mouth was carved into each cheek, making it an evil smile that haunts you for days.

Jeff the Killer...

Suddenly unsure, I glanced at the other man. He was dressed similarly like Link from Legend of Zelda. From under a large green cap, blond hair fell just above his eyes, some strands covering the sides of his face. He looked pretty normal, compared to Jeff. Except his eyes. Instead of white around his pupils, it was black, and red pupils seemed to glow.

BEN Drowned...

I took a step back, my mind racing at the two before me.

Two of my favorite Creepypastas were here in front of me.

Question is, WHY?!

Noticing my frightened look, BEN was quick to comfort me.

"You don't have to be afraid. We won't hurt you," he said.

"It's not like we won't, it's more like we can't." Jeff muttered.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked shakily. I kept reminding myself to keep breathing to avoid hyperventilating.

Neither could answer, because as soon as the question left my mouth, an all-too-familiar voice echoed from the the stairs.

"Jasmine? What are you doing down there?" Ty asked sleepily. He came down the stairs, his curly hair flattened against the side of his head. When he came towards Jeff and BEN, they both stepped aside, and he passed them as if they weren't even there.

Ty approached me, looking at me expectantly.

"I..." I stopped when I saw Jeff stare at Ty intently, his smile growing.

"Don't even think about it!" I warned. I then cursed myself for bringing attention to the Creepypastas.

Ty looked in the direction of Jeff, and I braced myself for the scream.

"Jasmine, Who are you talking to?" Ty asked.

* * *

**A/N: These first two chapters aren't very long, i know. I had a bit of trouble starting it up, but I promise that they will get longer. I will also update Chapter three as well. Now, i will respond to the reviews i have received!**

** HereComesTheInsaneRomantic: I always end on cliffhangers to keep my audience coming back. And I'm so glad you like my first Creepypasta story! I hope you enjoy my future ones as well! ^^**

** Violet Petunia: Yes, i did end it on a cliffhanger. but how else will i be reassured that you'll keep coming back? Curiousity is our weakness. (I, for sure, know that first hand.) It makes me happy that you recognized Jeff! :)**

** xAngel of Harmonyx: I have updated! ^^**

**FishCustard (Guest): Those are some great titles! I might have to borrow some of those for future chapters! Thanks a lot! :D**

**Thanks to you four for reviewing this chapter! I will make a habit of responding to my reviews, so...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Day

Chapter Three:

"Wait-he can't see you?" I asked BEN.

He shrugged. "It's complicated,"

I nodded slowly, mentally sighing in relief. "Let's just get you back into bed," I sighed, leading TY back upstairs. I tucked him in, then went back downstairs.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Nothing really, it's just the fact that you're in danger and could possibly die," Jeff said casually, examining his knife as if it was his most prized treasure.

Oh wait-it was.

"What?!"

BEN sighed. "Nice job, Jeff. Scare her to death, why don't you? Then she won't help us."

"So I'm not in danger?" I asked cautiously.

"No," BEN said. "Jeff was joking around. You see, we actually need your help."

"What for?" I asked curiously. It's weird for Creepypastas to ask for a human's help.

"Well, I locked us out of the Under World." BEN explained.

"You can't just unlock it?"

"No. Somehow, it is unavailable to me, therefore I can't access it. Now, we have no way to get back." BEN shook his head.

"Aren't there Earth Wells?" I asked.

"They don't exist anymore. At least, no where around here. We already looked." BEN said. "Those things are ancient."

I nodded, attempting to see where he was going with this. "Still, why do you need my help? Can't you just find a computer geek to try and hack into the block?" I asked.

"You remember when your little brother couldn't see us?" I nodded. It happened less than several minutes ago. "Well, only true believers of Creepypastas can see us. Thus, why you are able to see us now. People like you are very rare."

"So people who don't believe that you're real can't see you?" I asked.

BEN nodded. "Only if we are in our illusion form can people see us."

"Or we're about to kill them," Jeff added sinister. I put a little more distance between Jeff and I before turning back to BEN.

"What can I do to help?"

"Find someone who believes in us, and see if they can break the code." he instructed.

"I think I can do that. After school tomorrow, I can start looking for someone. Is it just one computer, or is it all of the internet?"

BEN stared at me like i was stupid. Well, maybe I was... "If it wasn't all over the internet, we wouldn't be here now, would we?"

"I guess not," I mumbled. I yawned. "I need to get back to bed. I have school tomorrow."

"What are we supposed to do until then?" Jeff asked.

I thought for a moment, before a brilliant idea popped into my head.

"You guys like video games, right?"

! #$%

"There is no way that this is your room," BEN breathed.

"Believe it," I said, plopping down on my bed. "I'm going to sleep. Help yourself to the games, make sure to put them back, blah, blah, blah."

"But," I added. "If you even think about hurting Ty, I will personally tear your limbs off and shove them down your throats."

Jeff chortled. "This chick thinks she can take us down,"

I was towering over him menacingly in an instant. "Touch my brother and you die," I growled.

His eyes widened, (if it was possible), and he nodded.

"Good." I climbed into bed, putting the covers up to my shoulder.

"Man, that chick is scary," Jeff whispered. BEN agreed silently, and I smirked.

! #$%

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I groaned, reaching over my pillow to shut the alarm off. I slammed my hand down onto the SNOOZE button. Somehow, my pillow was turned sideways, go figure.

No sooner had I snuggled back into my pillow, an arm wrapped around my waist. That's when I realized my pillow was warm...and BREATHING.

My eyes snapped open and I pulled the covers back, revealing that BEN was my pillow. I shrieked and scooted to the other side of the bed, feeling another lump on my bed. I pulled the covers back to reveal Jeff sleeping with his eyes open. What really disgusted me what that his mouth hung open, and drool slithered down the side of his mouth, practically staining the bed sheet.

I screamed, making both of them wake up instantly.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked groggily.

"What's wrong?!" I repeated. "I woke up with two men in my bed!" I scooted to the edge of the bed, pulling the covers with me.

My mistake.

Both guys were shirtless, and although Jeff's torso was a bit skinnier, both had muscles.

I practically nose bled there on the lime green sheets, and my face's red shade deepened.

"Jasmine, what are you doing?" a voice asked from the doorway. I turned to see Ty staring at me curiously. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing my tomato-red face.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just...had a weird dream," I lied. Ty, being a seven year old, looked like he wanted to push the subject, but instead shrugged and left the doorway.

I sighed, then glared at BEN, who was I in the middle of putting his shirt back on.

"What the hell are you two doing in my bed?" I demanded.

"There wasn't any other place to sleep, you know." he said.

"Yeah, but this is _my _bed. Just sleeping in a girls bed without asking is..."I trailed off.

"It's what?"

"It's nothing..."I said. "Just...just ask me next time you wanna sleep in my bed. _When I am in it," _I stressed.

"And what was with the cuddling just then?" I asked.

"Oh that? You did that on your own," BEN shrugged.

_I curled up next to BEN unconsciously? _I thought to myself. _Oh crap..._

Without another word, I stood from the bed, grabbed my clothing that I had planned to where to school as well as Jeff's hoodie, hurled the hoodie at Jeff, (who had somehow managed to fall back asleep), and lock myself in the bathroom.

* * *

After fixing myself up for school, I went downstairs to greet Ty. He was scarfing down a bowl of cereal.

He smiled when he saw me. "Feeling better?" he asked.

I stopped, staring at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been talking to people that aren't there. Maybe you can talk to dead people!" he suggested excitedly.

"No!" I said.

"Then who were you talking to?" he demanded.

"No one." I said simply.

"Tell him," BEN said, appearing behind me suddenly.

"Don't scare me like that!" I shrieked.

"I didn't!" Ty said.

"Not you!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Then who are you talking to?!" he pleaded.

"Tell him," BEN repeated.

"Alright, I will! But if he screams, I blame you."

I knelt down to eye level to the seven year old.

"Ty," I began. "Before I can tell you the truth, you must close your eyes, and repeat the words that I say."

Ty closed his eyes and I continued. "I believe, deep in my heart, that Creepypasta's are real." Ii said. "You have to truly mean it, though."

Ty hesitated, but repeated the phrase, minus the last part.

"Okay, now open your eyes." I instructed.

Ty opened one eye, then the other. He looked around the room, then caught sight of something. I turned my head, and saw that Jeff and Ty were having a staring contest.

"Jazz, is that..." he trailed off, not taking his eyes off of Jeff.

"He...he can see me?" Jeff breathed.

"It is," I nodded.

"Can you see me?" BEN asked. Ty turned at the sudden voice and caught BEN's curious gaze. Ty nodded.

"Awesome..." Ty breathed, smiling.

Well, that when better than i had hoped.

**Longer chapters, ahead! Please Review, and i hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4: Good Idea? Bad Idea?

Chapter Four: Good Idea? Bad Idea?

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Ty exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm am actually here, meeting two of my favorite Creepypasta's!"

"Ty," I said. "You need to tone down the fanboying just a tad bit."

"I like this kid," BEN chuckled. "Not very many people are excited, or happy, to see us."

Ty stared at BEN. "Are you kidding me? Meeting you two is a dream come true!" Ty said.

I sighed. "Now he's gonna be talking about you two at school,"

"What's wrong with that?" Jeff asked, offended.

"People will think he's crazy." I explained. "You said it yourself. Very, very few people can see you guys, meaning that they don't believe in you. If he goes to school talking about you, they'll pick on him and make his life miserable."

"I won't tell anybody," Ty said.

"Make sure you don't, okay?" I asked. "I woulnd't want your life to be harder than it is now," Ty nodded, and I sighed mentally in relief.

Unfortunately, I glance towards the clock.

"Holy crabnuggets!" I said. "I gotta get us to school!" I began leading Ty out the door after making sure he had everything.

"What about us?" BEN asked.

"Just...play some more video games," I suggested.

"There's a problem with that," he said. "I finished all the games."

I stared at him. "You...finished ALL the games?"

He nodded. "What can I say? I'm an avid gamer."

I sighed. "I don't have any time. Find something to do." I said. "Just don't tear the house apart, please?"I shoved Ty out the door and into the old green jalopy that one of the neighbors gave me for my 16th birthday.

Little did I know that as soon as I left, BEN turned to Jeff, who turned to BEN.

"I have an idea," he smiled.

* * *

"I'm going to be so late!" I muttered. Ty barely got into his classroom, and I feared I was not going to be as lucky. I quickly parked the car and rushed inside the building. I hit my locker first, then sprinted all the way to homeroom.

RING! RING! RING!

I sat in my seat just as the bell rang. I panted like a dog that was locked in a car in the middle of a Walmart parking lot during the summer.

Weird simile? Oh yeah.

"What took you so long?" my friend Emiko asked me.

"I just had some unexpected company, and Ty didn't wanna cooperate with me," I lied. She shrugged.

"I'm lucky I don't have any younger siblings," she whispered. She handed me a piece of chocolate, and I popped into my mouth and let it melt slowly, savoring the taste.

The teacher came up to the front of the room with her clipboard in hand.

"Class, I would like you all to welcome two new students," she began, plastering a fake smile on her wrinkly, old-lady face.

"I wonder if they're cute boys?" Emiko wondered aloud.

"Maybe," I said.

"Please welcome Benjamin Drew and Jeffrey Woods," Two boys entered the classroom.

One was dressed in a white hoodie and dark jeans. His hair was a deep brown, almost black. He had dark eyes and light skin. The other wore a light green long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved, dark green shirt. A green beanie perched atop his head, covering most of his dirty blonde hair. Pieces of hair fell across his forehead, covering the sides of his face.

Wait a minute...

Benjamin Drew? BEN Drowned.

Jeffrey Woods? Jeff the Killer.

I nearly choked on my candy when I realized that BEN and Jeff followed me to school.

BEN and I caught each other's gaze, and he winked.

If we weren't in school right now...

* * *

After the bell rang, I shot up from my seat and hurried out the door.

BEN appeared beside me.

"Woah, wait. What's the hurry? I mean, iit's just math, isn't it?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean 'it's just math'?" Without a word, BEN pulled out a sheet of paper. I took it and examined it.

"Okay, you have my schedule. So what?" I asked. He poiinted to the top of the paper and my throat went dry.

**Schedule for Benjamin Drew and Jeffrey Woods**

"So...not only did you hack into the school's system, but you made sure that we had the same schedule?!"

"I see you've told her our brilliant plan," Jeff said, appearing on the opposite side of me.

"First off, it was _my _idea. Second, I just showed her our schedule." BEN said.

I groaned and continued walking. "Why are you doing this to me? What do you have to gain from my suffering?!"

"Well, it's entertaining, that's for sure," BEN said.

"Plus, it's better than going around putting people to sleep," Jeff said.

"Like your nosy neighbor," BEN added.

"Or that weird postman,"

"How do you know about Betty and Harry?" I asked. "Haven't you only been here for a day?"

They shared a look. "Didn't you know?" BEN asked.

"Know what?"

"We've been watching you," Jeff said. "How else did we know that you would believe in us?"

"Exactly how long were you watching me?"

"Oh, maybe a couple weeks," BEN said. "It's hard to tell."

I sighed. This was going to be a LONG day...

* * *

Ok, it's lunch time, and SO MANY things went wrong.

First off, BEN almost put my math teacher in shock with his computer-like math skills.

Then, he created a formula that blew up in the teacher's face, almost suffocating him.

And on our way to our Literature class, Jeff had a run in with a jerk. Let's just say, I really felt sorry for the kid. Thank heavens Jeff didn't have his knife with him.

I threw my books into my locker and headed for the exit. BEN and Jeff weren't too far behind.

"Where are we going?" BEN asked as I climbed into my car.

"I always go out for lunch," I said. They climbed in, Jeff in the back seat and BEN in the passenger seat.

Lovely.

* * *

We sat under the shady tree in the courtyard, finishing our lunch. It was quiet for once, and I would've had a GREAT time if the one person who NEVER liked me showed up.

Jennifer sashayed towards us, a wad of gum in her mouth, brunette hair piled onto her head, figure like that of a sickly model, skinny jeans painted onto her, and a short shirt that would have barely passed as a sports bra. Her little clones followed her around like puppies desperate for attention.

"Who are these cuties?" she asked no one in particular. She definitely wasn't acknowledging me.

"Don't even start today, Jennifer. I'm not in the mood." I said. Her head swiveled to me, waving around her hoop earrings that a dolphin could've jumped through.

"Shut up, mutt. I wasn't talking to you." she said snootily.

"Who are you calling a mutt, you witch?!" I asked angrily.

"Obviously not the boys," she said, smirking. "Which brings me to my first question. Who are these fine young men?"

No one answered, and all was silent except for Jennifer popping her gum.

"Fine, don't answer my question. But please answer me this. Why do you two associate with...with _her _of all people?" she asked.

"i don't know really," Jeff said. "Maybe it's the fact that she's not a bitch like you,"

Jennifer looked shocked. "What did you just call me?" she shrieked.

"A bitch," BEN answered for him. I had to cover my mouth in order to stop the laughter bubbling inside me.

"If anyone is a bitch here, it's her!" Jennifer stuttered angrily, pointing at me.

"You shouldn't have done that," BEN growled.

"Well too bad, freak! I did, and I will do it again!" she yelled.

"The hell you will," Jeff said. I saw where this was going and knew I had to do something.

"Guys, no. Not right now." I said, gently holding the back of their shirts. Both of them tensed, then relaxed momentarily.

"Aww, isn't that just pathetic?" Jennifer mocked. "The little girl has to hold back the guys." she cackled.

"Jennifer, I suggest you leave. Now." I said forcefully. "You don't wanna see what they can do to you,"

Jennifer glanced over BEN and Jeff and slightly paled at their intense glares. With a proud huff, she turned her nose up and walked away with her clones right behind her.

"Why the hell did you stop us?!" Jeff burst. I sat back against the tree once again.

"If you were listening, I said not right now. We're on school property." I smiled evilly. "We'll get her...tonight,"

BEN was the first to catch my drift. Jeff wasn't too far behind.

"I think we are gonna get along just fine," Jeff sang.

* * *

**I am sorry for the delay! I caught the flu, and I'm still getting over some of the symptoms. **

**Anyway, I will now address the reviews!**

FishCustard**: Earth Wells are old portals that the Creepypastas use to get from their Under World to our Upper World. It's in Pasta Monsters. I recommend you watch it on Youtube. The best ones that read it are Snuff Bomb. I love all these titles. I'll find a use for some of them in future chapters!**

**KitKatKute101: I'm glad you're enjoying this! ^^ I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!**

******xAngel of Harmonyx: Thank you :D**

******Violet Petunia:********I'm just glad you are enjoying this story. I, myself know that I would die if I ever saw Jeff and BEN shirtless. X3**

******DarkestThingInTheLight: I have updated! :)**

******MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis: Thank you. I will update more in the future, trust me! :D**

******Thanks to all that have reviewed! More chapters are coming, and those of you who review, I will answer your questions, or just respond to your comments! So Review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge is Sweetand Coppery

**A/N: I have some good news and bad news. Bad news: My parent's banned Creepypasta from my house. Everything concerning them was thrown away. Good news: I saved all my stories, and will continue them secretly. Why? Because I love you all so much, and I can't stand to leave you all hanging as the story gets better. So...yeah. This means that the updating will take a little longer, but I will do my very best, okay? **

**Enough chat! On with the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Revenge is so Sweet...and Coppery :) **

**(Don't worry. I'm not killing anyone...yet evil laugh*)**

After picking Ty up from school, we spent a few hours walking through the mall.

"It's not fair. Jeff and BEN should've went to school with me," Ty pouted.

I sighed and shifted my school bag to my opposite shoulder. "It's not like I asked them to join me," I muttered. Ty went silent as we passed a few stores.

"Why are we here anyway? We never go to the mall unless we are going school shopping," he asked.

I bit my lip. What Ty didn't know was that I was blindly leading him around the open mall while BEN and Jeff got the supplies we needed for Jennifer. I smirked when I went over my plan once again. Jennifer wasn't going to sleep tonight, that's for sure.

"I just thought we could try to spend some siblingy time together," I lied, pulling him closer to me.

"Siblingy?" he asked, trying to put a little space between us. "Are you losing your mind?"

"I might as well be," I sighed, rubbing my head. "I said siblingy because we aren't the same gender. I can't say sisterly time, or brotherly time."

"oh. Then why didn't you say brother-and-sister time?" he suggested. "It would've made more sense."

"I guess you're right," I said. I quickly glanced around , catching a glimpse of a familiar white hoodie.

"What is taking them so long?" I muttered under my breath. "All they needed to get was red dye, a water bucket, and several bottles of ketchup."

"What did you say?" Ty asked.

"Oh nothing," I said quickly. "Hey, look at the puppies!" I pointed. Ty's eyes lit up and he ran over to the window where a bunch of puppies were on display. He pointed excitedly to a young husky who was rough housing with his brother. One cocker spaniel puppy bounced on the glass along with other breeds, yipping happily. I giggled. It's been a while since I had a pet.

Gina, my beagle, died when I was nine. She had gotten out late in the night, and when everyone noticed in the morning, she was stone cold in the middle of the road. After that, I didn't really want another pet.

Ty grabbed my hand and dragged me into the store, tearing me from my thoughts.

The humid air hit us as soon as we walked it. For it being in the middle of fall, it felt as if it was the middle of summer in there. Ty ran to the cage where the young pups played.

"Hello young man. Would you like to hold one of them?" The store owner asked. Ty glanced at me for permission and I nodded hesitantly. He nodded to the store manager excitedly and pointed to the lone cocker spaniel pup.

When he held the puppy in his arms, he giggled when she started to lick his face. I chuckled. No doubt, he was going to ask me to purchase a new pet.

Outside the store, I caught a glimpse of BEN and Jeff giving me the signal that we could leave. I nodded and they headed towards the exit.

"Ty, we need to start getting home. It's getting late and I want to be home by sundown." I said, taking the pup from him. She stared at me with big pleading eyes that almost broke my heart. With a sigh, I hugged the puppy to my chest, gently petting her head. She sighed and curled up into my jacket.

"You just had to do that," I whispered.

"Will you be purchasing her?" the store manager asked.

I hesitantly started to shake my head no, when he interrupted.

"I'll throw in our special deal. Since she's been here for a few weeks, I'll give you a fee bag of kibble and the basic essentials." he said.

"Why has she been here for a few weeks?" I asked.

He sighed. "She's a mute. Since birth, she had an issue with any noises. Whining, barking, and yipping are difficult to do. She's still a cute, energetic pup, but no one wants a dog that can't bark."

"Because she won't be able to be the guard dog that is expected of every dog," I finished for him.

Ty tugged on my jacket. "Jeff and BEN can protect us," he said.

I thought about it. Glancing towards the pup, my heart melted at her pleading look.

"Yes. She'll be a great edition to our strange family," I said, smiling. The store manager sighed in relief, and Ty celebrated.

After filling out papers, our new member of our family, Ginger, was placed on a leash while Ty and I carried her supplies.

"I hope Jeff and BEN don't mind," I silently prayed.

* * *

"You brought a _dog _with you?!" BEN asked. Jeff took the passenger seat on the ride home, so BEN was stuck in the back with Ty and Ginger, who obediently laid on Ty's lap.

"Yes. Yes I did." I said calmly.

"But she can't talk!" he complained.

"I'm helping you out, aren't I? Sometimes I wish you had a mute button," I said. "She's a beautiful young pup with a minor defect, and I couldn't help but to adopt her,"

"But-"

"BEN, I can gladly kick you out of my house if you will complain about a little _puppy_. She won't do anything to you, so shut up." I glared at him from the rear view mirror. He huffed and went silent.

"Thank you Jasmine," Ty said, hugging Ginger.

I smiled.

"You're Welcome Ty, but I didn't do it for you. I did it for Ginger. Lord knows she needed a family."

* * *

"You're leaving again?!" Ty asked. "But you promised-"

"And we will. But I have something we need to do. We'll be back in a little bit. When we get back, I promise that we won't even sleep tonight." I said.

He nodded. I gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"Thanks. And for being so cooperative, I'm gonna give you permission to go into my room and play the games while we're gone." his eyes lit up once more and as soon as he hugged me (almost crushing my torso by the way), he shot up the stairs. When my door slammed shut, I turned to Jeff and BEN.

"Let's go."

* * *

Jennifer laid on her stomach on her bed, no doubt chatting with her friends on some popular media website. That makes our plan a lot easier. Ear buds embedded themselves in her ears, and her hair was down, landing in perfect curls around her face.

"Okay," I whispered, shifting my footing on the branch outside her window. BEN and Jeff were in their Creepypasta form, and were casually leaning against the main part of the tree. I held the bucket full of fake blood close to me. "BEN, you go in first, and do what you do. When you're ready, give us the signal and Jeff and I will make our move." BEN nodded and disappeared. Jeff and I watched Jennifer's face. At first, it was relaxed, as if nothing was wrong. Then it twisted in confusion. I could imagine BEN pulling up Cleverbot and communicating with her. Knowing Jennifer, she would've closed the tab and continued with her life. But BEN didn't like to be ignored. After several minutes of sitting on a tree branch, I was beginning to grow anxious.

Finally, Jennifer screamed and leaped up from the bed. She grabbed her phone and began to call her parents, who weren't home at the moment.

After a few seconds, she screamed again and threw her phone, making it shatter when it hit the floor.

She cowered in her room, staring at her laptop in fright. I smirked. This was too easy.

That's when the light's when out.

"That's the signal," I whispered. Jeff helped me down from the tree and we snuck into the house. As expected, Jeff was an expert at getting into houses easily, which both fascinated and worried me.

He lead me through the house and upstairs where Jennifer was no doubt losing her mind.

Her door was shut, but Jeff was able to open it silently. I hid behind the door, Jeff right behind me.

"Okay, you go hide, and when she sees the blood, that's when you join." he nodded excitedly. "But do not harm her. Scare her as much as you like, but not a scratch will come to her, got it." he nodded again with less enthusiasm.

I peaked in the room, where Jennifer sat in the way corner of her room, not only wielding a flashlight, but a curling iron as well. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't going to do anything for her.

BEN appeared behind us, and I took a deep breath. This is fun.

Slowly, I poured the thick, red substance under the door. It wasn't really blood, of course, no matter how much Jeff wanted it to be, but was a substance made of ketchup, one and a half cup of water and red dye, and whatever else I could find in the house that would make it resemble the gory body fluid.

Jennifer's flashlight caught it, and she screamed again. I stopped pouring and nudged to Jeff to finish our act.

He was gone in an instant.

BEN and I waited patiently for him, and Jennifer was going crazy with every moment of silence and darkness.

A creepy giggle echoed in the room, and Jennifer whimpered in fear. A faint glow illuminated her face, which was wet with salty tears and snot. Quite a look for a primpy princess.

Jennnifer shone her flashlight wildly as she tried to find Jeff. When he emerged from the shadows, her eyes widened.

He giggled once more. "Aren't I beautiful?" he asked. "Mommy said I was, but she was lying. I took care of her and father, though. They can't lie anymore."

"Wha-what did you do to them?" she whispered.

"I killed them," he answered, his grin growing. Then, he slightly frowned, stopping in his approach for a moment. "Will you lie to me?" She shook her head quickly and he smiled, continuing towards her.

When he was directly above her, he took out his knife, gently running his finger across the polished blade. He knelt down, holding the blade close to her face.

"Good. Then do me a favor and leave my friend alone." his tone became darker. "You know, that girl that you bullied today? If I find out that you've messed with her again, I'll have to take care of you, too. Understand?" She nodded, this time slower and unsure.

"That's really great to know. One more thing. Do you think you can do it for me?" Another slow nod. He leaning in closer to her face. "Go. To. Sleep." He knocked her out with the handle of his knife, making her fall back against the wall.

"That was fun," I said, standing to my full height. "I see why you guys do this all the time," BEN turned the lights in house on again, and I cringed at the mess. The "blood" I had poured had begun to dry and stick to the wooden floor.

"New plan," I said. "We need to clean this up. I'll take care of _this_," I gestured to Jennifer's snot-caked face and puffy eyes.

"BEN, can you put together her phone?"

"Pfft. Piece of cake," he said. I nodded.

"Jeff, I'll need your help to get her into her bed. We could pass this off as a bad dream if we do this right."

* * *

**There's the chapter. I made it longer this time. It was supposed to be longer, but if I end it here, it'll put me back on track with what I have written. Some of this stuff I add last-minute, like the adoption of Ginger. That wasn't supposed to be happening until a few more chapters later. But, I have something else planned for that.**

**Those who wanna see what Ginger would look like, here's a link: (Ha. Link. Get it?)**

** /gallery/cockerspaniels/cockerspaniel_ **

**Here are the reviews I got for the last chapter: **

**Violet Petunia: This is what happens when you mess with Jasmine when BEN and Jeff are around. And I, personally, would also love to have them in all my classes, but for the sake of comedy, I faked it. And BEN would be more of a help in homework than Jeff, honesty. (no offense to Jeff, of course!)**

**Scream(guest): I have a plan to have other Creepypastas in here. Later in the story, they'll make a big appearance. **

**Fish Custard (guest): I love your titles! So creative and fun! Sadly, I will not be killing anyone...yet. Maybe if Jennifer is stupid enough to believe that it really was a dream and goes back to tormenting Jasmine, maybe I will kill her off. :)**

**DarkestThingInTheLight: I'm glad you like her evil side. I based Jasmine off of me, thus why we have the same name. It scares me a little that I can be a bit dark, but it is fun sometimes. **

**MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis: I'm glad you think so! :) **

**Thank you all for reviewing! Remember, if you review I will be glad to answer any questions you might have, or just respond to your comment! So Review! **

**I'll update again soon, I promise. **

**Bye~**


End file.
